The Joy of 'It'
by Mackenna
Summary: SW-HP crossover. Aria and Kenna (OC's) have 'it'.


**Title:** The Joy of It

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** This is a "quasi-role-play crossover" piece created from a rpg crossover that I and a friend play. Here, two original charaters, Aria Mackenzie (a Hogwarts student) and Kenna O'Reilly (a Jedi padawan) experience "that time of the month" and their friends, the marauders and an Obi-Wan Kenobi, must deal with it. Inspired by...you guessed it! "That" time of the month!

**Author:** Clover

Aria Mackenzie huddled upon an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, hugging a squashy pillow tightly as she closed her eyes. Letting the lull of conversing voices flow around her, she hugged the pillow tighter. Oh, how horrible "it" was. Of all the things in the world, she thought to herself, this would probably be the most terrible curse of all. The miserable moods. Short tempers. Crying spells. The clenching of abdomen cramps despite the decramping charm. The uncomfortableness of it in general. Hearing a soft moan, Aria opened her eyes, looking to the next couch where Kenna lay in a fetal position, murmuring to herself incoherently.

"Release the pain to the force…ohhhhhh, it hurtsssssss….release the pain to the force….I cannnnnn't!!! I can't do it! Dern force!!! I can't!! I hate this!! I don't care if I end up a Sith! I hate it! " Kenna growled.

Aria let out another groan as a wave of pain wracked her abdomen, kicking out at the floor in frustration.

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" she bellowed, flushing as the common room went silent at her sudden outburst, all eyes turned to their direction.

Aria narrowed her eyes."What are you looking at?"

"Bantha-breaths…" Kenna added, glaring at the staring on-lookers.

* * *

A few tables away, the boys looked on, watching Aria and Kenna.

"Erm---what do you suppose is wrong with them?" Sirius asked, scratching his head.

"Do you think they've gone mad?" Peter whispered wide eyed.

Obi-Wan tried not to laugh, unsuccessfully hiding a snort.

"I think they're suffering from…well…you know…girls…that time…" he began to blush furiously.

It was Remus' turn to snort.

"Yes Obi-Wan?" he asked, an innocent expression upon his face.

"You know what I'm talking about Remus, why don't _you _explain it?"

Remus paled.

"Er---"

Sirius began to snicker at the expressions on his friends' faces.

"Oh, it's not that horribly embarrassing to say, is it? They're menstruating. All girls do. I think Lily has it all the time." James said matter of factly, as he shoved an enormous amount of chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Ewww…" Peter grimaced, looking disgusted at James' utterance.

"Oh, you don't even know what that is." Sirius said with a grin.

"I do too!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Alright then, what is it?"

Peter paused, his round face beginning to go red.

"It's what Aria and Kenna have. That---that disease in the Muggle world…." he said with his chin up, mustering all the dignity he could.

The table erupted in laughter.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Remus made their way over to the couches, wide grins still upon their face from the incident at the table.

"What are you two smiling at?" Kenna asked irritably as Obi-Wan plopped down beside her.

"Yes, you two look like you've swallowed canaries," Aria said moodily.

Obi-Wan grinned again.

"We were talking about, you know… what you two have, and Pete thinks it's a disease," he said, beginning to laugh again, Remus joining in.

Aria glared at Remus.

"Like you know anything about it yourself Remus Lupin!"

The boys stopped laughing abruptly.

"Or you, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Kenna piped up, "You laugh at Pete, but you don't know anymore about it than he does!"

Obi-Wan stared at his friend.

"I don't know exactly what you're going through," Remus said quietly, "but being a werewolf is sort of close, wouldn't you say?"

"No!" Aria shot back, " It's not! You know, you think…" she lowered her voice here, "being a werewolf is bad? It's not. Try being a girl."

With that, Aria jumped up, pillow in hand, and stalked up to the girls' dormitory without a second glance.

The boys stared after Aria, then looked to Kenna.

"What's with Aria?"

Kenna glared owlishly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Well, I'm not telling you, you insensitive prats!" and following Aria's act, Kenna stormed away.

Obi-Wan and Remus stared at one another.

Girls. They would never understand them.

__

_End._


End file.
